A Match Made In Hell
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Chris sues Loreali for custody of 2 1/2 year old Rory. Luke the Judge obviously AU sides for Luke. Read to find out what happens
1. A Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or any of her sister characters

* * *

Eighteen year old Loreali was going about her day and enjoying her beautiful 2 ½ year old daughter. Rory was by all counts the perfect child. She was sweet and adorable. Loreali loved her from the second she knew she had conceived her. Mia came in with a letter for Loreali.

"Thank you Mia," Loreali said, "Could you take Rory and settle her down for her nap"

"Sure"

Loreali read the letter and screamed.

"OH MY GOD," she yelled.

"Lorali what is it?"

"It's CHRIS. He's suing me for custody of Rory!"


	2. Don't You Dare Change

Mia was shocked. She couldn't believe Chris would have the nerve to do something like that. How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was? How could he try to take Rory away from Loreali

"I need to do something different," Loreali said, "I have to be stricter or less strict or-"

"No," Mia said, "Don't you dare change"

"Mia I can't lose my little girl. She's my heart"

"You aren't going to lose her Loreali," Mia said, "I know you and you're the best mother alive… even better than me and that's really saying something"

Loreali smiled through her tears.

"When does the trial begin," Mia asked.

"December 5th," Loreali said quietly, "and the judge is someone named Danes"

Mia groaned inwardly. She knew all about Judge Luke Danes.

He was a family court judge. He was 22, 4 years older than Loreali and he was a male sexist pig. He rarely sided with the woman. She didn't like him and the feeling was mutual. She

"Judge Danes huh?"

"You know him?"

"He's… an interesting person. Look, don't worry about this. You are not going to lose Rory""

Even as Mia spoke she knew it was going to be hard to get the verdict they wanted. There was little she could do right now. The moment that Judge Danes' office opened in the morning she planned to go down and have a chat with him. She was going to get Loreali the best representation possible… she didn't care what the cost. Still, the odds of Loreali winning this case were essentially the odds of the METS winning the super bowl

"Lorali," Mia asked, "Watch the inn for me. I—need to go do something"

"Okay," Loreali sniffled.

"And don't cry," Mia said, "You're not going to lose this case"

With that Mia hopped in her car and drove all the way to Christopher Hayden's house.

She rang the doorbell and when he answered the door she punched him in the nose.

"OW! MIA WHAT THE HELL!"

"NO. What the hell are you thinking taking Rory from Loreali," Mia asked shoving the paper in his face.


	3. It's Simple

"Rory is my daughter too," Chris said, "It's that simple"

"Simple? None of this is simple. Lorelei is in hysterics"

"She'll get over it," Chris said, "It's not like she won't have visitation rights"

Mia glared at Chris hatred pulsating through her veins.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SO GOD-DAMN SURE YOU'RE GOING TO WIN ANYWAY," she asked

"Judge Dane's reputation precedes him," Chris answered snottily

Mia felt her blood run icy cold. Chris was right.

"I **hate **you for what you're doing to her," Mia said

"You'll get over it"

"No. I won't. I will never get over it and I will hate you for the rest of my life and as long as I live"

Chris shrugged.

"I'm not concerned about your feelings for me," he told her, "I care more about what's best for my daughter"

"NO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU! IF YOU CARED AT ALL ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU WOULDN'T BE TRYING, AND I DO MEAN TRYING TO TAKE HER FROM HER MOTHER"

"Her mother provides no discipline," Chris argued.

Mia laughed bitterly.

"Do me a favor," she said

"If it involves dropping the case than no"

"Connect your mouth to your brain not your rear end. Maybe something intelligent will come out instead of that shit you're spewing right now"

Chris looked at Mia.

"I am doing what I think is best for my daughter," he said, "THAT ISN'T SHIT!"

"No, you're shit," Mia said and walked out


	4. Never Mess With Mama

The trial took 15 days. On December 20th Judge Danes made his ruling. Custody of Rory would be awarded to Christopher.

"I'm sure Ms. Gilmore is a good mother," he said, "but Mr. Hayden is a bit older and I feel that he could provide better for his child. The important thing is what's best for the child."

Lorelei was allowed visitation.

Several weeks passed and judge Luke Danes was in the coffee shop getting his morning cup of coffee when he saw Lorelei. She was a vision of loveliness yet there was a sadness in her eyes. He didn't remember her. He wanted to get to know how better.

"Excuse me," he said walking up to her, "Do you have the time?"

She checked her watch.

"Yeah," she said, "It's time for you to get lost and burn in hell."

He laughed as though she made a joke.

"Are you free tonight," he asked her.

"Yes and so are you. You're free to leave me the hell alone"

"Let's start with introductions," he said, "I'm Luke Danes... and you are"

That was more then Lorelei could take. She stood up sharply.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME," she shouted.

"Well you look vaguely familiar," he said, "But I don't really know exactly-"

"YOU LITTLE WORM," she yelled, "LET ME REFREASH YOUR MEMORY. I'M LORELEI GILMORE.

"YOU STEP ON MY HEART AND TORE IT TO LITTLE TINY PIECES WHEN YOU TOOK CUSTODY OF MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME AND GAVE IT TO MY DAUGHTER'S FATHER. FOR 2 1/2 YEARS I HAVE BEEN RAISING THAT CHILD AND LOVING HER. RORY'S MY HEART AND SOUL. SHE'S THE REASON I GET UP IN THE MORNING. SHE'S THE REASON I GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE EVEN REMOTELY INTERESTED IN THE SLEEZEBALL THAT TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL ANYTHING **BESIDES** UTTER **HATRED **AND RAGE TOWARDS YOU"

He gulped. He had never met a woman like Lorelei before.

"A...At least you still get visitation. You get to see her every other weekend"

"Get lost," Lorelei said, "EVERY OTHER WEEKEND IS NOTHING. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU SELF CENTERED EGOTISTICAL JACKASS"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh," Luke asked gently

"NO I THINK WHAT WAS HARSH IS THAT YOU GAVE AWAY MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE I'M A MEMBER OF THE FEMALE GENDER"

"It had nothing to do with your gender," Luke said, "I felt because Mr. Hayden was older then you that he would be able to better provide for Rory and bring her up better. If it's any consolation I did not mean to hurt you."

"Yeah that totally makes it okay," Lorelei said sarcastically, "Oh wait no it doesn't"

"I am sorry," he said, "I made the decision I felt was best at the time.

"If I had known you then like I know you now," he added, "and if I had seen the passion you have for your daughter I might have made a different choice. I didn't and I had to do what was best for the child. I deeply regret hurting you. I sincerely apologize. Maybe I can make it up to you?"

"I doubt it," she said, "unless you can get my little girl back for me"

With that she walked out and left Judge Luke Danes deep in thought with his mouth agape.

* * *

Don't worry. Lorelei WILL get Rory back but we have a bit of a ways to go before that happens


	5. Two Sides of the same Coin

_I never meant to hurt Lorelei Gilmore. I didn't know her. I didn't know how passionate she was. I didn't know how responsible she was.  
As a judge you have to make decisions based on what you know. I knew Mr. Hayden was 2 years older then Lorelei. He was also financially better off. The other factor is he was a male and as far as I was concerned males are almost always more responsible and more disciplined then females.  
She's being unfair. I did allow her visitation.  
It's not like I never let her see her kid. I made a choice. Why can't she understand that I did what was in the best interest of the child. With Mr. Hayden Rory would get an education, go to the finest schools, she could be whatever she wanted.  
There is no doubt in my mind that Lorelei Gilmore loves her daughter but love isn't enough. Maybe in a few years she would be ready to raise Rory but now she had to grow up a little bit. That's what I was thinking during the court case. That is certainly what I'm **not** thinking now after meeting her. I screwed up. I... well if you'll pardon the expression, 'judged her' and I did so unfairly. She had nerve._

* * *

_Can you believe the nerve of that judge. He actually tried to hit on me. Me! The woman who had her daughter stolen out from under her. He tried to hit on me. He took custody of my daughter from me and then tried to hit on me and expected me to like him? I thought in order to be a judge you're required to have a brain. I guess now they're letting anyone onto the bench these days. Every other weekend. Ga Loco every other weekend. You try raising a child for 2 1/2 years and then only being allowed to see her every other weekend. _


	6. The Dim Light at the End of Tunnel

Chris came into Rory's room and kissed her good morning.

"Good morning princess," he said

"Dada," she said  
_That's strange, _Chris thought to himself  
Rory seemed to have reverted back to baby talk. She was already talking in full sentences and she seemed to stop that right now.  
He had an idea though.

"How would you like to see mommy today"

"Yay," Rory said  
Christopher got on the phone and called Lorelei. It was noted that she answered on the first ring.

"Chris? Everything okay? Is Rory okay," Lorelei answered frightened.

"Lor she's fine," Chris said, "I just thought it might do her some good to see you today. Is that okay with you"

"Oh my GOD YES," Lorelei said

"I'll drop her off at 3," Chris offered

"Okay," Lorelei said, "Thank you"

"I'll come by to get her tomorrow morning?"

"Can you make it tomorrow night," Lorelei asked, "Please"

"Sure," Chris said, "Look I know you're mad at me but I did what I-"

"I can't talk about this now," Lorelei said, "See you at 3"  
Sookie came over to her.

"You have to appeal," she said, "You can do that you know?"

"I can"

"Yes and you did. You did yesterday"

"I would think I would remember that," Lorelei said  
Sookie paused

"Oh did I say you put in the appeal," she asked, "I mean I put in the appeal for you"


	7. Becoming Too Much

"You what," Lorelei asked

"I put in an appeal for you," Sookie said

"Oh my GOD," Lorelei exclaimed hugging her friend.

"You have to prepare," Sookie said

"I know but I can't today," Lorelei explained, "Rory's coming cover today"

"What time?"

"Three"

"That's plenty of time to begin to prepare. I printed up a whole list of things you nee to do in order to prepare"

Lorelei looked at the list.

"Holy chiz that's a long list," she said

"I know but it won't be so hard."

Meanwhile Chris went to his mailbox and saw the appeal notice. He opened it. He burned with anger. He was the best parent for Rory. But he wasn't about to confront Lorelei because that would be held against him. He saw Rory had made a mess on the floor. She was playing with her cereal instead of eating it.

"RORY NO," he scolded her, "Food is for eating not for playing"  
Normally he would have let it go but he was in a bad mood. Rory made a fuss.

"ACT LIKE A BIG GIRL," Chris scolded.

"But I'm not a big girl," Rory said

Those words stopped Chris. She was already 2 1/2. She should know better shouldn't she? Did he have to get tougher? Would physical force be the best option? Damn why was this so hard. He had to get control of Rory. Maybe Lorelei would have an idea.


	8. Standing Up

Lorelei stared at him.

"Chris," she said, "She's **2 1/2 **years old. What's the big deal? So what she was playing with her food.

"It's inappropriate,"he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Inappropriate? It's completely appropriate. It's **age **appropriate. if she were 12 1/2 that would be a concern."

"So I should just let her play with her food and not worry about it"

_No you should give her to me, _Lorelei thought to herself.

"Pretty much yeah. You need to choose your battles. Sometimes it's the best thing to leave a situation as it is"

"Oh **you **would know about that," Chris said sarcastically.

"Excuse me? Care to explain what that means?"

"I KNOW THAT YOU PUT IN AN APPEAL TO GET RORY BACK," he snapped

"An appeal was put in," she acknowledged.

"And you take of choosing your battles," he said, "You didn't do so yourself"

"Oh yes the hell I did," Lorelei said, "When you fed her cotton candy I didn't argue. When you were gonna swat her I said HELL TO THE NO not a damn chance. When you took her to the carnival after nine I didn't make an issue of it. THIS I WILL FIGHT AND I WILL WIN. DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT SAYING CHRISTOPHER SCOTT HAYDEN. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. YOU WON'T WIN. I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"


	9. Trapped

Chris sighed deeply. He was mad but he knew that he had to keep his cool. If he said what was on his mind it would be a great likelihood that he would be seen in a bad light and if he was seen in a bad light it would cost him the appeal. He would not lose Rory. He was the better parent and Rory was better off with him. He would teach her to grow up faster instead of holding onto childhood nonsense and he loved her just as much as Lorelei did. He probably loved her more. Childhood was for children. Rory needed to learn to grow up.

"Hey," said Chris's buddy Jackson.

"Hi Jackson," Chris said, "Want to sit down?"

"Sure," Jackson said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Lorelei frustrates me so much. Do you know what she did?"

"No but I bet you're going to tell me"

"She had the nerve to put in an appeal. I won fair and square. The judge said that I am the best parent for her. She thinks she has a chance of winning? Well she doesn't. She isn't going to win. She **can't **win. I will not lose Rory"

"Wow. Heavy," Jackson said sympathetically. He just didn't know what else to say. He felt sorry for Chris but he knew that Chris was wrong. Lorelei was the best parent for Rory but saying that out loud would lead to some serious consequences.


	10. The 2nd trial part 1

"I see. Do you have any support? Is there any possible way that you can financially, emotionally and physically support your daughter?"

"Duh," Lorelei said, "I've been doing it for two and a half years"

"She's growing older now," his lawyer pointed out, "What about when she goes to school? How are you going to support her? What about homework? You're still in school yourself aren't you?"

"No I graduated last year," Lorelei said.

"What type of punishment do you believe in," his lawyer asked.

"I don't believe in punishment," Lorelei replied, "I believe in parenting. Punishment is the lazy substitution for parenting"

Even Luke had to smile at that.

"Can you give us an example of the difference. Say she makes a mess in the kitchen? How would you parent in that case."

"At her age I would simply clean her and the mess up. If she were a bit older I would have her help clean the mess up"

"No more questions your honor," his lawyer said. His lawyer whispered something to him and her lawyer came up to the stand.

"Ms. Gilmore you have been the primary parent to your daughter since she was born up until 5 months ago is that correct?"

"Yes it is ma'am"

"Has your daughter ever gotten sick?"

"Yes of course she has. It was just the typical things. She would have colds. She would have owiee's and so on and so on and so on"

"Let's go to an incident when she was a year and a half old. This was before you graduated. Walk us through it"

Lorelei knew exactly what the lawyer was talking about.

"Well I was in class and the daycare called. Rory had gotten a fever. I was concerned so I skipped the rest of the school day and took her to her pediatrician."

"Did you get punished for doing so?"

"I got suspended for leaving school without telling anyone where I was. Did I care? No. My daughter's well being has always and WILL ALWAYS come first. I didn't care what they did"

"Do you ever scold her?"

"No," Lorelei replied, "I parent her"

"Lets talk a little bit about your loyalty as a person. I understand when your friend was going through a difficult time you lifted him up, encouraged him, supported him and stopped him from falling."

"Yes. He's my friend"

"Objection what does this have to do with her parenting skills," his lawyer asked

"Your honor it has to do with the example Rory is going to learn from her mother"

Luke looked at Lorelei and smiled.

"Over-ruled," he said, "I'll allow it"

"No further questions your honor. I would like to call Christopher to the stand"


	11. The 2nd trial part 2

Christopher took the stand and was sworn in.

"What made you decide," his lawyer asked, "To file for custody of your daughter?"

"Well Rory is my daughter too and I love her"

Christopher was telling the truth about that. He did love Rory very much.

"Just to play devil's advocate for a minute," his lawyer said, "don't you feel it was a bit selfish of you to take her away from her mother."  
Christopher sighed.

"Maybe," he said, "But I felt like I was the best parent for my daughter."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"My daughter's mother is young. She is 18 years old. She doesn't have the experience to raise a child"

"No further questions your honor," his lawyer said and her lawyer came up to the stand.

"Mr. Hayden can you repeat for the court what you just said."

"Lorelei doesn't have the experience to raise a child"

"Well Mr. Hayden with all due respect who has been raising Rory for almost 2 and 1/2 years?"

"She has," Christopher admitted

"Tell me how has Rory been adjusting to the change."

"Not so well," Chris said, "But she'll have to get over it. She is a child. She doesn't know what's best for her and we as adults do"

"Sounds a bit insensitive," his lawyer said, "Mr. Hayden how old are you?"

"21"

"And how old is Ms. Gilmore?"

"She is 18"

"And for the record how old was Ms. Gilmore when she got impregnated with Rory?"

"15," Christopher said, "Rory was born 3 months after Lorelei's birthday"

"Which means that you acted irresponsibly. Let's move on. You have described Rory as a very special child. Can you elaborate?"

Christopher sighed.

"Rory is... the gifted child. She is... unique"

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. But she needs to be raised by someone who can teach her how to be a responsible young adult"

"Mr. Hayden Rory may be the gifted child but the key word here is **child. **She is not a young adult here. She is 2 1/2 years old. She will grow into adulthood but you are pushing her too hard too fast. There will be time enough for her to grow. There will be time enough for her to become a responsible young adult. She is a child and one who has a lot on her plate at that"

"Fair enough I guess," Chris said, "But the real world isn't going to coddle her so I feel it would be doing her an injustice to coddle her and to let her be coddled."

"You feel like there is a standard profile she would have to fit into. You feel that she doesn't understand that at this point. Let me ask you something. What about honesty? What about responsibility?"

"Those are qualities I want her to have," Christopher said

"And yet they are qualities you lack."

"Objection your honor," His lawyer said, "Badgering"

"Over-ruled,"

Her lawyer smiled.

"No further questions


	12. The 2nd trial part 3

"How are those qualities I lack," Chris asked

"You have contradicted yourself," the lawyer said, "You have made yourself appear in one way when that is not that case. That's not honest. You took a child away from her mother when she was thriving. That's hardly being responsible."

Christopher flushed.

"She is doing okay with me"

"I would think you would want better then okay for your child," the lawyer said, "I know for my child I want the best."

"Look," Christopher said, "Rory is going to have to deal with difficult and challenging things as time goes on. She might as well get used to it now"

"Tell me Mr. Hayden would you allow Rory to say drive a car?"

"No. Of course not. She's not old enough"

"Why not," the lawyer asked, "According to your logic she's going to be driving one day so she might as well get used to it now"

"That... okay I see your point," Chris said

"Thank you," the lawyer said, "No more questions"

"I think I have all the information that I need," Luke said, "I'm ready to make my ruling."


	13. Final Ruling

"When this case was first brought into my court room I didn't have much to go on. I awarded custody of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore a.k.a. Rory to Mr. Hayden because I felt that he was older and more responsible so he could better handle the raising of a child. That turned out to be a mistake. Lorelei Gilmore has more passion and more maternal instincts then I thought would be possible for anyone to have. Therefore I am going to grant Ms. Gilmore her appeal and order that custody of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore be returned to Ms. Gilmore effective tomorrow at 12 PM. Visitation will be up to the discretion of Ms. Gilmore. Court is adjourned."

Luke banged his gavel and Christopher wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I guess I won't be seeing her anymore," he said softly.

He knew Lorelei was furious and there was no reason to think that she would give him visitation.

"Chris," Lorelei said, "Just because you were a jerk to me does not mean that I'm going to be a jerk to you. You may see Rory of course. She is after all yours as well as mine"

Christopher hugged Lorelei gratefully.

"Thanks Lor," he said, "Do you think we could be friends again one day?"

"I hope so," Lorelei said, "Though I don't see that happening any time soon"


End file.
